


take my burning heart

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, SO MUCH ANGST AFTER THE FIRST BIT SORRY NOT SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three one word prompt fills. different fandoms. different ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my burning heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, I haven't written in months. So I tried my hand at some stuff I haven't written before and a bit I have. This was my first time writing for Star Wars and Wicked, respectively, so I am extremely sorry if stuff sounds weird. I'll probably go back and rewrite it in the future, when it's not almost 3:30am. Hope you enjoy.

_Solitude_

Solitude for Nick wasn’t too much, if he was really honest with himself. Granted, it was different things at different times, of course. But in the moment, solitude was scrunched up in Kevin’s bunk on the bus, melding into the elder’s side with the dim light of Kevin’s phone illuminating the both of them.

 

Solitude for Nick was squinting his eyes to see the action go on on the phone screen as _Iron Man_ played out, and deciding not to complain about how the colors were slightly distorted at the angle he was looking at it from. He doesn’t think about the yawns that slip past his lips, and when he falls asleep half an hour later, it’s in a place that’s safe, and that’s more than okay.

 

_Old_

Sometimes, when Luke settles and watches Han and Chewbacca work on the innards of the Falcon, he wonders what it would be like to grow old. _To grow old with Han, to grow old with Leia, and everyone else in the resistance._

 

That’s when he remembers that Han doesn’t intend to stay with the resistance forever, hell, he probably felt like he’d overstayed his welcome. It would only be a matter of time before Luke would say goodbye to Han, possibly forever.

 

Luke gulps internally and turns away from the two smugglers, just so they don’t happen to look up and see the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He wants to grow old with the people he’s around now, but he can only wish, and know that The Force would lead him somewhere else.

 

_Evil_

Glinda wasn’t ever sure if it was Madame Morrible and all of the people in the Emerald City that tricked her mind into thinking that her beloved Elphaba was evil, or if it was herself, herself trying to give reason to why she was abandoned outside of the Emerald city all of those years back.

 

Elphaba must’ve been evil, to just leave her like that, in the carriage outside of the Emerald city that day, to never see each other again. Glinda’s not sure what else it could be, Elphaba was so introverted in her plans, as she had always been.

 

Nonetheless, every night before she fell into an uncomfortable sleep, she’d pray to a higher being she wasn’t even sure was real, that Elphaba wasn’t truly evil as everyone was trying to say. She never admitted that she constantly prayed for Elphaba, prayed to have her back in her arms once more.


End file.
